Milagres
by Rute Riddle
Summary: Será que existem milagres! Será o amor o sentimento mais forte do Mundo! Eles irão descobrir as respostas da maneira mais dificil. [DG - Short]


**Milagres**

_Quem iria dizer que eu Ginevra Weasley iria encontrar a felicidade junto de Draco Malfoy! Uma Weasley e um Malfoy! Algo ridículo, proibido e impensável, mas algo que existe, e é tão bom._

_Não sei muito bem como começou, só me lembro de ter cumprido uma detenção e de ela a supervisionar. Foi estranho._

_Ele estava diferente, era o início do ano praticamente e eu ainda não tinha olhado bem para ele, mas naquela noite vi que ele estava um belo rapaz. Cabelo loiro platinado á altura dos ombros, o corpo forte e bem torneado. Sem duvida um sonho._

_Não me lembro de muita coisa dessa noite, apenas me lembro que ele me chamou de pobretona horrorosa e eu praticamente voei até ele. Dei-lhe um estalo bem sonoro, mas quando ele me encarou sorria perversamente. No momento seguinte estávamos a beijar-nos como eu nunca tinha beijado ninguém._

_A partir dessa noite começamos a encontrar-nos todas as noites, e acabamos por nos entregar ao amor impensável._

_Faz hoje 7 meses que eu namoro com ele._

_Minha única tristeza é pensar que faltam apenas 2 meses para o final do ano, o que significa que vou ficar um ano sem ele. Mas nós superamos._

_Ginevra Weasley._

A ruiva fechou o seu diário e em seguida guardou-o na gaveta. Sorriu antes de sair do quarto, estava na hora de ir ter com ele.

Caminhou pelos corredores silenciosos do 4º andar, até chegar a uma entrada secreta, que ela tinha a certeza de ninguém conhecer.

Assim que entrou na sala encontrou o loiro sentado no sofá que lá se encontrava.

"Atrasada!"

Ela caminhou até ele que sorria, e sentou-se nas suas pernas, sentindo os braços dele enrolarem-se na cintura dela.

"Desculpa, mas é que estava a escrever uma coisa no meu diário, e não dei pelo tempo passar."

Ele não disse nada, apenas beijou o pescoço dela, antes de encaminhar seus lábios para os dela.

Fez com que o corpo da namorada tombasse para o sofá e deitou-se em cima dela.

"Tinha saudades tuas." – Murmurou ela.

"Vimo-nos á hora de almoço. Tinhas assim antas saudades?" – Perguntou ele por entre beijos.

"Eu amo-te é normal que sinta saudades."

Ouviu-o sorrir de encontro ao seu colo descoberto, antes de ouvi-lo dizer num murmúrio:

"Eu também te amo, não te esqueças disso nunca."

Entrou na sala comum dos Gryffindores no outro dia de manha. Já ninguém estranhava isso, já se tinham habituado a ela desaparecer algumas noites, assim como acontecia com muitos outros alunos. Só ninguém sabia quem era o namorado misterioso dela.

Subiu até ao seu corpo recordando as promessas feitas naquela noite.

Era maravilhoso ser amada e amar alguém. Ginny sentia-se mesmo muito feliz.

«Não há nada, que estrague a minha felicidade e a dele!»

Sentou-se na cama sorrindo, imaginando como seria o futuro com ele. Só poderia ser perfeito. A química e o amor entre eles era perfeito, como poderia o futuro não o ser!

(….)

Draco caminhava pelos corredores. Não lhe apetecia nada ir ter Trato das criaturas mágicas. Estava farto daquele meio gigante a dar aulas.

Bufou irritado, e em seguida ouviu a voz inconfundível da Granger sabe tudo.

"Mas então tua irmã voltou a chegar só de manhã ao dormitório?"

"Sim. Isto anda a irritar-me, ainda gostava de saber quem é o descarado que anda a fazer com que a minha irmã se porte assim. Ela não era assim, vocês sabem." – Disse ele para o Harry e para a Hermione. – "Era uma menina de família. Agora não é mais. Eu não acredito nisto….mas se eu sei quem é o desgraçado que anda a pousar as mãos na minha irmã."

"Não me parece que ele apenas pouse as mãos." – Disse Draco atrás deles, com um sorriso superior e divertido.

"Seu…canalha."

"Calma Weasley, eu apenas digo o que todos pensam. Mas não te preocupes, eu acho que o desgraçado que faz isso….gosta dela."

E dizendo isto ele desapareceu, caminhado mais depressa, sem querer acreditar no que tinha acabado de dizer.

Abanou a cabeça sorrindo involuntariamente.

A ruiva andava a mudá-lo. Ele não era o mesmo Malfoy desde que se envolvera com ela.

Mas ele não queria ser o mesmo Malfoy que era.

Caminhava, sem se aperceber, para a Orla da floresta. Quando lá chegou estacou.

Olhou em volta e abanou a cabeça. O caminho para a aula não era aquele, mas ele nem notara que se tinha enganado.

Virou nos calcanhares e havia recomeçado a caminhar quando ouviu uma voz rouca mas grave chama-lo.

Sentiu um arrepio subir-lhe pela espinha.

«Não é possível! O que ele faz aqui!» – perguntou-se reconhecendo imediatamente a voz.

(….)

Ginny acabava de se sentar na mesa do Gryffindores, quando uma carta caiu no seu colo. Olhou para a coruja que a largara e não a reconheceu.

Pegou no envelope curiosa, e sorri conhecendo a letra certinha.

_Desculpa usar uma coruja da escola, mas preciso de falar contigo. Hoje vai ter comigo à nossa sala antes de jantar, e não comas nada. Não te atrases muito!_

_D.M_

Sorriu encantada. O que ele quereria!

Sentia o coração pular de felicidade no peito, e desejou ardentemente que a hora de jantar chegasse depressa.

Nunca uma tarde tinha demorado tanto tempo para passar, mas quando a ruiva saiu da última aula, quase voou até ao dormitório.

Despiu o uniforme da escola, não sabia o que Draco queria mas devia de ser algo único, para lhe ter mandado aquela carta.

Vestiu umas calças de ganga, de cintura descaída. Escolheu uma camisa branca, e em seguida prendeu o cabelo numa rança longa.

Olhou-se ao espelho e sorriu, não estava demasiado produzida, mas estava diferente.

Saiu do quarto no momento seguinte, pois viu serem quase horas de jantar.

Caminhou até á sala onde eles se costumavam encontrar, e estranhou quando viu que estava tudo ás escuras.

Assustou-se quando sentiu uns braços fortes apertá-la pela cintura.

Os lábios dele beijaram o pescoço dela, fazendo-a tremer nos seus braços.

"Porquê isto tudo?" – Perguntou ela, entre suspiros.

"Quero que esta noite seja especial." – Respondeu simplesmente.

«Uma ultima noite amor……nós merecemos!» – pensou ele deitando-a na cama, delicadamente.

Nunca iria esquecer aquela noite. Ela sabia-o.

Não era a primeira vez que dormia com ele, mas tinha sido a mais mágica de todas.

Os gestos dele, os beijos dele, os murmúrios dele ao seu ouvido. Havia sido tão maravilhosamente belo, que ela não queria abrir os olhos naquela manhã.

Apalpou a cama ao seu lado, e abriu os olhos em seguida.

"Draco!" – Chamou ela não o vendo na sala. – "Onde estás?"

Mas ninguém respondeu. A ruiva estranhou imenso, nunca ele a tinha deixado de manhã.

Levantou-se enrolada no lençol, e apanhou sua roupa.

Queria tanto que ele ali estivesse ali, tinha uma coisa muito importante para lhe dizer, algo que tinha descoberto no dia anterior. Algo que ela não desejava, mas que sabia que com o amor deles iria tudo correr bem.

Saiu da sala minutos depois, e sentia algo estranho. Como se algo fosse correr mal, como se algo fosse acontecer.

«Mas o quê!»

Entrou no dormitório e caminhou para o banheiro, decidida a tomar um banho relaxante, e longo.

Quando saiu da torre já era quase hora de almoço, tinha tentado perceber porque ele não estava ao lado dela quando acordou, mas por mais voltas que desse á cabeça não conseguia entender.

Caminhou distraída até á mesa, e sentou-se no seu lugar. Ergueu os olhos e arrependeu-se em seguida.

«Não pode ser!» – pensou desesperada sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem pela sua face.

Seus olhos estavam fixos num único ponto. Não ouvia nada á sua volta, não via mais nada, apenas aquele espectáculo nojento.

Draco beijava Pansy Parkinson.

Não conseguia desviar os olhos deles. A maneira como ele a beijava, de uma maneira selvagem e fria.

«Não! Isto é um pesadelo, e eu vou acordar!»

Mas não era um pesadelo. E ela soube-o assim que o olhar cinza pousou nela.

Não era o olhar caloroso e com afecto que ele tinha com ela, e sem duvida não era o olhar que vira naquela noite, naquela noite ele olhara-a com amor, agora olhava-a com ódio.

Levantou-se da mesa, derrubando coisas á sua frente, mas não se importava com isso.

Sabia que muitos olhavam para ela, mas isso não importava. E sabia que ele também olhava, sentia o olhar dele pregado nas suas costas.

Correu até aos jardins, e acabou por se sentar cansada ao pé do lago.

Agarrou os joelhos e começou a balançar-se para a frente e para trás, soluçando descontroladamente.

Como ele podia ter feito aquilo a ela! Depois de tudo.

Sentiu alguém atrás de si e viu-o olhar para si. Levantou-se com dignidade e encarou-o sem pensar duas vezes.

"Porquê?"

"Porquê o quê Weasley?"

"Porque estas com ela? Tu disseste que me amavas, lembras?"

"E tu acreditaste. Achas mesmo que um Malfoy ama? Ainda por cima uma Weasley pobretona e nojenta."

"Não é verdade."

"É sim."

"Então diz-me que não me amas! "– Pediu ela sentindo as lágrimas voltarem a escorrerem pela sua face.

Draco olhou para o lago atrás dela. Não conseguia encará-la, era doloroso demais.

"Eu não te amo."

A ruiva caminhou até ele, e pegou no queixo dele, fazendo-o encará-la.

"Diz isso olhando nos meus olhos."

Por momentos ela viu algo como dor e desespero nos olhos dele. Mas não pode confirmar pois ele fechou os olhos antes de os abrir e dizer:

"EU NÃO TE AMO! Feliz, Weasley?"

Afastou-se dele como se tivesse levado um murro no estômago.

Sentiu o chão fugir-lhe debaixo dos pés, e desejou morrer, talvez não fosse tão doloroso.

Viu-o afastar-se e não o impediu.

O ódio no olhar dele, a maneira fria como ele a olhara.

Era demais para ela.

Caiu de joelhos no chão voltando a chorar.

Como aquilo podia ter acontecido. Eles amavam-se tanto, ela sabia-o. Ele havia demonstrado isso sempre que sorria para ela, sempre que a beijava, sempre que dizia "Eu te amo" e em especial na noite passada.

«COMO PODE ISTO TER ACONTECIDO!» – gritava a mente dela tentando descobrir uma razão.

Entrou no dormitório a meio da noite. Sentia-se cansada, tinha chorado durante horas a fio, mas mesmo assim a dor não passara, na verdade só aumentara.

Tinha acabado tudo……e logo naquele dia. O que faria agora!

Acariciou o ventre e sentiu-se desfalecer na cama.

(….)

Draco caminhou para o dormitório derrubando tudo e todos por quem passava.

Como fora capaz de a magoar tanto! Como lhe pudera dizer aquilo! Ele amava-a tanto….se ela soubesse.

«Tem que ser assim….é melhor!» – pensou sentando-se na cama.

Levou as mãos aos cabelos e apertou-os. Sentia-se perdido, sem ela, não era nada. Mas não podia continuar a namorar com ela, não podia.

A conversa com seu pai ecoava na sua cabeça.

Flashback:

"Draco!" – Chamou novamente a voz rouca do pai.

A voz vinha da floresta e ele deu por si a virar-se e a ir ao encontro da voz sem pensar duas vezes.

"O que fazes aqui Lucius?"

"Vim falar contigo, garoto insolente. Soube que andas enrolado com a Weasley."

Sentiu seu sangue gelar. Como ele podia saber!

"Quem te disse isso?"

"Não importa agora……eu apenas quero que acabes com esse disparate."

Draco riu. Não tinha mais medo de seu pai, agora já o enfrentava, e aquele seria um momento para o enfrentar.

"Eu não a vou deixar porque tu queres."

"Claro que vais, ou eu faço com que ela morra."

"Como fazes isso? Não podes entrar em Hogwarts."

"Nós temos um informador muito competente em Hogwarts, ele nem pensaria duas vezes antes de a matar. Pensa Draco, a vida dessa garota está nas tuas mãos."

Desapareceu no mesmo instante e o rapaz ficou pregado no chão.

Tinha que fazer algo, ela não podia correr perigo, não por causa dele. Nunca se perdoaria se acontecesse algo á sua ruiva.

Vê-la ali deitada naquela cama doía-lhe. Sabia que ela o iria odiar depois, mas ele queria tanto tê-la uma última vez. Amá-la como ela merecia.

E fora uma noite muito especial, Draco nunca pensou que poderia ser tão romântico com uma menina, mas com ela tudo era possível.

Quando acordou ela ainda dormia, enrolada no lençol, e ele ficou momentos a olhar para ela.

Era sua última oportunidade.

"Eu amo-te……nunca te esqueças disso pequena….minha pequena….minha ruiva!" – Disse ele, beijando ao de leve os lábios dela, antes de sair da sala.

Fim do Flashback

Deitou-se na cama com a barriga para cima, sentindo-se a pessoa mais nojenta e mentirosa que podia existir á face na terra. Tinha magoado sua pequena, e sabia que ela nunca o perdoaria.

(…)

Ginny acordou antes do nascer do sol. Sentou-se na cama e mais uma vez pousou a mão na barriga.

Minutos depois levantou-se e caminhou até á cómoda, tirando de lá um pequeno punhal.

Pousou-o em cima da secretaria e em seguida pegou num bocado de pergaminho e escreveu sua última carta.

Caminhou com a carta e com o punhal até á casa de banho e sentou-se no chão.

Olhou para o envelope, e pousou-o ao seu lado, mas antes fez um feitiço para ele não ficar manchado com nada, e certificou-se de que apenas a pessoa a quem a carta era dirigida a leria.

Brincou com o punhal durante momentos antes de suspirar decidida.

Aproximou a lâmina do seu pulso esquerdo e de uma só vez fez um corte profundo.

Sentiu uma dor insuportável, mas era tarde demais para voltar atrás.

Com força, tirada de algum lado que ela nem sabia de onde, cortou o outro pulso.

Demorou um pouco até sentir a cabeça andar á roda. A dor era dilacerante, mas a ruiva não emitiu som nenhum, apenas se deixou cair e pensou:

«Eu te amo Draco Malfoy!»

E caiu, fechou os olhos, não sentindo mais frio nem mais dor, apenas paz.

(…)

Draco levantou-se mais tarde que o costume, mas não havia problema, era domingo.

Caminhava pelos corredores e podia ver que todos se encontravam excitados demais naquele.

"Foi encontrada no banheiro…."

"Dizem que não chegaram a tempo……"

«Mas do que falarão estas pessoas!» – perguntou-se entrando no salão principal.

Assim que entrou ouviu o grito raivoso de Ronald Weasley.

"Seu filho da ……"

E em seguida sentiu o punho dele acertar-lhe em cheio na face.

"Hei anormal, o que foi que fiz?"

"O QUE FIZESTE!" – Só nessa altura é que Draco viu que o ruivo á sua frente chorava. – "A CULPA É TUA SÓ PODE……"

"Sr. Weasley, ninguém tem a culpa, foi a escolha dela." – Disse Dumbledore.

Draco não percebia nada do que se passava.

"Afinal o que se passa?"

"Talvez esta carta o esclareça." – Disse o director entregando um envelope ao loiro.

«Mas, é a letra da minha pequena»

Abriu a carta no momento seguinte e começou a lê-la.

_Sabes uma coisa, eu não sei o que se passou contigo Draco. Eu pensava mesmo que me amavas, mas talvez estivesse errada, talvez não, nunca saberei não é mesmo!_

_Gostava de não sentir isto por ti….seria tão fácil que eu te odiasse por não me amares mais, mas não sou capaz, é mais forte que eu._

_O amor é mais forte que eu….mas eu não sou forte Draco….não vou conseguir viver sem ti….não vou conseguir criar nosso filho sem ti. Sim Draco, eu estou grávida, era para te ter dito ontem de manhã mas tu não estavas ao meu lado._

_Sei que estou a ser injusta….sei que a minha decisão vai fazer com que minha família fique desolada e imensamente triste, pois eles amam-me….a ti….a ti esta noticia deve de ser um alivio, afinal já não terás um filho de uma Weasley pobretona e nojenta._

_Mas foi sempre isso que eu fui para ti….e gostava que para mim tu nunca tivesses deixado de ser o garoto estúpido e idiota, o Malfoy, o Slytherin convencido. Mas tu deixaste de o ser, e passaste a ser o meu Draco, o meu príncipe._

_Porque escrevo isto! Nem eu sei, provavelmente nem queres saber que te amava, que te amo, e que esse sentimento me fez toma a decisão de me matar……_

_Até sempre Draco Malfoy_

_Com amor……Ginevra Weasley_

Sentia o coração bater rápido, sentia as lágrimas quererem escorrer pela sua face. O que ele fizera!

"Não….não pode ser…."

"Tu mataste-a Malfoy." – Disse Ron.

Draco ergueu os olhos cinza para ele e disse:

"Eu não queria….eu só a queria proteger….eu….oh não….o que fui fazer!"

Virou costas e saiu do Salão quase correndo.

Tinha que a ver, tinha que estar com ela, não a ia deixar assim, não podia ficar sem ela, não podia.

"Deixe-me vê-la."

"Não posso, só a família poderá entrar."

"Por favor Madame Pomfrey deixe-me vê-la." – Suplicou Draco.

A mulher olhou para ele e em seguida olhou para Dumbledore que chegara perto do rapaz.

"Deixa o Sr. Malfoy entrar."

A enfermeira assim fez, e Draco quase correu até á cama onde ela estava.

Ficou de pé, petrificado a olhar para ela.

O seu anjo ruivo, a sua pequena estava ali, deitada, pálida, imóvel, fria.

_**Nothing should matter  
Not when love grows inside you  
The choice is yours  
There's a miracle in store  
Nothing should matter  
Not when love grows inside you  
A voice of love is crying out  
Don't throw love away  
There's a miracle in store**_

«Onde está a tua cor! Tuas bochechas vermelhas, teus lábios vermelhos! Porquê pequena, porquê!»

Aproximou-se dela, sentando-se na beira da cama.

Acariciou a face dela, como tantas vezes tinha feito, e sentiu pela primeira vez as lágrimas escorrerem pela sua face……tinha terminado….e a culpa era dele.

"Não queria isto pequena……eu apenas te quis proteger do meu pai……oh ruiva eu te amo tanto." – Murmurou ele encostando a face no peito dela.

As lágrimas de Draco molhavam a camisa dela. Lágrimas de dor, de desespero, de culpa……

Lágrimas de amor.

Fechou os olhos inspirando o perfume dela, e suplicou, suplicou para ir ter com ela, para estar com ela nos seus braços outra vez.

"Volta para mim Ginevra….volta amor, por favor!"

_**How could I let go of a miracle  
Nothing could ever take its place  
Thought I was looking  
Out for myself  
Now it seems the pain  
Is all that I have gained  
I wonder if I could be your miracle  
I wonder if I could spare you pain  
Seems as though nothing will comfort me  
Less today I pray  
That you should come listen**_

Mas nada aconteceu.

A única coisa que ele ouvia era silêncio e seu coração bater forte.

Queria voltar a ouvi-la rir, falar. Queria voltar a vê-la sorrir, queria voltar atrás no tempo e estar com ela de novo.

_**Don't ever throw away your miracle  
Don't let it slip away  
Nothing should matter**_

Deixou-se ficar deitado em cima dela de olhos fechado durante imenso tempo, até que ouviu um barulho estranho.

Abriu os olhos e levantou-se olhando a pequena deitada.

Pestanejou várias vezes, para ter a certeza do que via.

Ela estava a abrir os olhos!

Assim que viu os olhos castanhos dela encararem-no ele sorriu.

"Meu Merlin, tu estás…."

"Draco!"

"Oh pequena." – Disse ele abraçando a ruiva. – "Perdoa-me ruiva, perdoa-me. Eu amo-te, amo-te muito, mas meu pai disse que te matava se eu não terminasse contigo. Eu não queria que nada te acontecesse….nada."

As mãos dela acariciaram o cabelo dele, e Draco perguntou-se se aquilo não era um sonho.

"Como?" – Questionou ele momentos depois.

"Não sei….apenas te ouvi chamar por mim……e depois ouvi uma voz dizer que ainda era cedo para eu deixar este Mundo….e abrir os olhos….e tu estavas aqui…….eu não percebo."

"Não importa mais….o que importa e que tu estás viva, e que nós nunca mais nos vamos separar…….eu amo-te."

"Também te amo." – Murmurou ela antes de sentir os lábios dele de encontro aos seus, para um beijo delicado.

_**Nothing should matter  
Not when love grows inside you  
The choice is yours  
There's a miracle in store  
Nothing should matter  
Not when love grows inside you  
A voice of love is crying out  
Don't throw love away  
There's a miracle in store**_

_**(Whitney Houston – Miracle)**_

_Até hoje nunca percebi o que se passou naquele dia, mas Dumbledore diz que só o verdadeiro amor pode fazer milagres._

_E ele tem razão, afinal o meu amor e o de Draco fez milagres. Na verdade fez dois, dois meninos lindos, dois anjos loiros._

_Eu sei que aconteça o que acontecer na nossa vida, o amor sempre será mais forte, e nós sempre nos amaremos._

_Ginevra Malfoy_

**Fim**

N/A: e mais uma short – fic. Agora ganhei o vício de escrever shorts pronto….

Bem esta era para ter sido totalmente dramática, mas como ando assim meio alegre e saltitante acabei por ressuscitar a Ginny, em vez de matar o Draco, como era minha ideia inicial.

Espero que tenham gostado, e COMENTEM!

JINHOS!


End file.
